Carry On
by sydneywhat
Summary: Beca gets an amazing opportunity in LA and simply has to take it, but in doing so she is leaving behind all her amazing new friends and boyfriend. What will she make of herself in her new life in Los Angeles? Will it all be too much for her without Jesse by her side? Meanwhile Jesse is left all alone at Barden. How will he cope without Beca?- Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Jesse Swanson. How do I even begin to describe Jesse Swanson? In two simple words; my saviour. During my first year at Barden I could feel myself getting lost under it all, only this time I wouldn't be resurfacing like I so often do. He was there for me the entire time, even when I didn't want him there. Even when I still couldn't bring myself to care for another person, or let someone else care for me. I hurt people, that's what I do. Classic Beca. And I didn't want to hurt Jesse. I didn't want to let him in then destroy any relationship we would build. But no matter how pushy, bitchy and insanely witty I was, it never got to him. It never worked. That's when I first knew this boy was going to mean something to me. He was always there, at the station or on the quad with another movie and those stupid juice pouches that he loved so much. He was always dropping in un-expectantly at my dorm when I "sounded bored" on text! He would leave little notes on my door for when I get home and I'd find more in my bag when I leave the station. What kind of boy does that? Those are the moments I learned to treasure, and the ones I hold close to my heart now. He could level with me on bouts of wit and sarcasm and needed to see that in a person. He always had no problem calling me out on something and telling me to stop being a complete bitch and grow up when it needed to happen. We went the majority of the year shamelessly half-flirting with each other, without my realising it. He was my best friend, without me realising that too. I would still be adamant to myself that he meant nothing to me, not even as a friend. I was able to live with that lie for the fair part of my first year. Well that all changed. If you asked me to pinpoint the exact when I realised I was falling for him. I couldn't. It was all mixed in somewhere with all those things that would make me involuntarily smile. Only Jesse could make me smile.

I remember watching all those movies with him, all those hopeless romantics, and thinking it was all bull. How no one could fall in love in a second. No one could love someone so unconditionally. No one would ever take a bullet for a love. I only realised these truths after it was maybe too late. I thought it was too late. But like all those cheesy movies, and like Jesse always said; endings are the best parts, and I still need to watch mine play out.

When this day finally came, like I knew it would eventually, I didn't expect to be feeling these emotions. I expected to be feeling overwhelming excitement and just being ecstatic about life. I didn't think I'd be dreading the plane coming in in just under an hour. I don't want to step on that plane and leave my current life behind. I was leaving behind the girls that had come to mean a great deal to me and the boy that had come to mean everything to me. In one hour I will be on that plane, and I won't be looking back. I wish now I had taken up Jesse's offer to come to the airport with me because I was suddenly feeling very alone, but saying goodbye here would have just been so much harder, and I wouldn't do it in front of so many other people, but I do wish Stacie or Amy and come with me now, saying goodbye to them wouldn't be as hard.

LA was always going to happen, no matter who or what came into my life. It was something that everyone just had to deal with. Jesse had pretended to accept that. He pretends to be happy for me about the internship, but every time we spook about it I could see the pain in his eyes, I could literally hear and feel his heart breaking, and it broke_ my_ heart. I never wanted to be the girl who would do anything for her boyfriend and who would depend on him for every little thing, so I'm not going to be. Yeah, it's going to be hell without Jesse, but I promised never to forget him, and he promised never to forget me. So we won't, we can't. I still love him more than words can say, but I'm doing what is right for me, which is moving to LA.

Finally flight 816 for LAX was called, so I picked up my bag and headed over to board. I looked at my phone for the first time today to find messages from Donald, Benji, Stacie and the rest of the girls and trebles, but none from Jesse. Before turning my phone off I found myself staring at my lock screen probably longer than I should've; a picture of me and Jesse standing outside the station which had been taken by Donald. We were simply standing there talking to each other, it's such a simple picture and it just shows and describes our relationship perfectly, none of us were aware the picture was being taken but the smiles on our faces are huge, and our faces are full of life. I put my phone away before I found myself crying, I wouldn't let myself cry.

I was one of the first to board so I quickly grabbed myself a window seat, plugged myself into my iPod and patiently waited for the flight to take off. A while passed, as apparently people can't tell the time nowadays and some jackass was twenty minutes late, but finally the plane started to head down the drive way. A lone tear fell down my cheek as we took off. This was it, I was leaving my life behind, no going back now. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, determined not to let anyone, no matter who it might be, see me cry. I suddenly felt movement beside me and realised that they guy who was late must be sitting next to me, great, it'll be a long flight.

The beginning of the flight goes in pretty quickly, I think, I still haven't opened my eyes. Maybe I fell asleep. I open my eyes to find it pretty dark, so it must still be very early in morning. I look around to find that almost everyone is asleep or have their eyes closed at least. I finally look at the mystery passenger on my left expecting them to also be asleep. Instead, I find a familiar pair of eyes looking back at me. It takes me a moment to process that instead of meeting the eyes of a stranger I was looking into the eyes of a person who has come to be one of my best, closest friends over the last two years at Barden. Donald! I immediately freaked out and jumped into his arms, which was hard and nothing short of awkward as I was still strapped in to my seat.

'Holy shit, Donald! What are you doing here?' I ask him still clinging on to him like a life jacket. The next while passes in me still freaking out about him being here and getting told about why exactly he was here. 'Jesse didn't want you to come alone, and he knows you didn't want him to do it, so he volunteered me instead, I was happy to oblige,' he told me while we ordered some breakfast. I hated plane food but I suppose I had to eat something.

'Jesse hasn't moved from a spot on the couch since you left this morning, Beca, which I know isn't long, but you know him, always dashing and jumping about, it's weird seeing him so still and quiet. He knows, deep down, that you need to do this, but Bec, he misses you like mad already. We simply have to phone him the moment we land!' Donald spoke quietly to me, so not to wake other passengers around us. 'Oh, almost forgot something,' he whispered leaning over to the bag in front of him and reaching in and bringing out a dark red hoodie and I recognised instantly. My eyes welled up with tears as Donald handed me Jesse's Treble maker hoodie, identical to the one he was wearing.

'Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you Donald!' In this moment I was more glad and grateful for weirdly becoming best friends with Donald, than I had ever been.

Several hours later we walked out into the sunshine, our shades at the ready, with our matching hoodies now.

'Here Bec, let me see your phone.' I had gotten used to Donald hijacking my phone by now so I just handed it to him, already anticipating what I knew was coming. Donald was always one for photo opportunities. He held out his arm and pulled me into a hug, making sure to see our hoodies, took a quick snapshot and immediately sent it to Jesse. We jumped in a cab and headed off to where my new apartment was.

This was it. The start of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

That's it, she's gone. I really thought she'd stay. I thought I meant more to her than that. I didn't think she'd throw away all our work and love that went into our relationship. Guess I was wrong. I obviously don't know my girlfriend as much as I thought. That thought destroys me more than anything. For the past two years we had been inseparable, and we knew everything there was to know about each other. Or so I thought. I can't believe she's gone. She just packed up all her belongings and all her memories from Barden and left as if it meant nothing to her, as if I meant nothing to her.

You know, I'm probably just being stupid. Beca always wanted to go to Los Angeles, and I knew that. I don't know why I thought I would change that. I don't doubt for one second that Beca loves me, but life without her, after having her in it for so long, isn't going to be pleasant for the first little while, for anyone around me. I just needed time to vent and get my anger out, and then I know I will fully accept her decision of leaving. I know I'm happy for her, this internship is going to do wonders for her career, and I am so proud of her for doing this. I'm just going to miss her so much. Our relationship has never been perfect, we had to work at it for the entirety of it, and we definitely still will. We had our rough patches and scorching arguments and then after a day or two apart it would become too much to be apart from the other, and we would forget whatever we were arguing about. How are we going to handle being away from each other for god knows how long? I still had a year left at college, and by that time Beca could really be making it big, and I'll just have graduated. It doesn't sit well with me, and I don't know why.

The day Beca left was torture and all I wanted to do was lie in bed with ice cream and watch movies; Stacie told me to stop being a pussy and get up. So that's how I spent my day with Benji, Stacie and Amy sitting in a strategically placed small cafe just outside campus. They talked about something for a while, the conversation fading into the background as I remembered all the times Beca and I found ourselves here, on breaks from the station, one of our many mini dates, sometimes we'd find the other here after a fight. It had come to be a small haven of sorts, just like the station. Speaking of which, how will I be able to bare stacking CD's for hours on end without Beca's witty comments about the music, Luke and life in general. I hate Luke, everyone knows it, Beca knows it and Luke knows it. You know, after three years of working in the station he still gets me to get his lunch whenever I'm in! Like seriously dude, get your own lunch. Beca used to flirt with Luke, a lot, before we got together, and even when we were together. I know she meant nothing by it, she was just trying to get me riled up and jealous. And it worked every time, and even after all this time I still got a little mad when Luke would blatantly check Beca out right in front of me! It never bothered Beca, it just made her laugh because she found it seriously hilarious seeing me like that. None of that will be happening anymore. I'll have to find more memories to fill the void of this cafe and the station. No one or nothing will ever replace Beca.

'Jesse!' I was jilted out of my thoughts with Stacie shouting at me. I looked around confused, not having listened to any of the conversation.

'See, he's just not in it,' Amy turned and whispered to Benji, turning back to me she said, 'We were just talking about the riff-off tomorrow night. Are the trebles's gonna be ready in time? You know with their leader being all weird like this.' The last predicament earned her whispered protests from the other two sitting at the table. In this moment I was glad to have these guys in my life. The Bella's and Trebles became strangely close over the last couple of years, ever since Beca and I got together, a fact that bugs Aubrey no matter how many times she visits. A lot of the Trebles and Bella's have even started dating since, such as Donald and Stacie, which was coming since our first riff-off, and Jessica and Unicycle. It was like one big family, as cheesy as that sounds, it's true. If I didn't have these people in my life right now to keep me right, I don't know what I'd do.


	3. Chapter 3

After an exhausting last day at the studio and an emotional farewell with Luke all I wanted to do was get in, have a steaming hot shower and sleep all my worries and doubts away. Moving to LA was always a dream for me, a dream I have been determined to live out, and no matter how scared I am now I will never let anything stop me. I walked into my room and found Kimmy Jin doing whatever the hell it is she usually does at that little desk of hers. I threw my bag down on my bed and subconsciously, like always, went to open up my laptop but found a small note lying on top written in very familiar handwriting.

_Meet us at Trebles house – FA_

I laughed to myself at the thought of Fat Amy coming in here to leave a note. Out of everyone, The Bellas and Trebles, Kimmy Jin hates Fat Amy the most, god knows why as everyone else around Amy can't seem to help but love her, all we know is Kimmy Jin has fits whenever Amy appears, which we all find hilarious, of course.

Soon I was walking over to the trebles place to meet all the guys, not even pretending to wonder or think about what they had planned for me. A surprise party, it was so obvious, and so Jesse. Even after all this time he still has me surprising myself. If someone had threw me a surprise party a couple of years ago I would have hated it, but now, knowing that Jesse must've had something to do with it, I was actually looking forward to it. As I walked over I thought to myself how much coming to college has changed me, and I was so glad my Dad forced me to come here. My life would suck without Jesse, the girls or the Trebles. I believe I have become a better person from being so close to them, and they all just made me so happy. They made me feel alive, and performing with the Bella's made me feel more alive than I ever thought, I never thought I would care so much for something that wasn't DJing.

I arrived at the Treble's house to find it absolutely bouncing. The huge house had bright neon lights pouring from every window and door. Fairy lights were hanging above my head on all the trees. It hit me just now how much I was going to miss the treble's place. It was one place I hadn't even thought about when I decided and prepared to leave. It was like a second home to me, the trebles were a second family to me. Jesse's room had become a sanctuary of sorts, kind of like the studio. I took a deep breath and decided to get the hell inside before I started crying. Beca Mitchell does not cry.

If I thought the outside of the house was impressive, then I couldn't even put the inside into words. The furniture had all been moved and it was one huge dance floor around the Jacuzzi, which no one used anymore, not after we caught Fat Amy and Bumper getting it on it in. I shuddered involuntarily just at the thought, there are some things, no matter how much you want to, you just can't erase from your memory. I wandered further into the house to find every surface in the kitchen covered in red plastic cups and alcohol. This was going to be a wild night, for everyone except me anyway, early morning flights do sure suck. I found Luke DJing in the corner. How did he make it here before I did? Boy moves fast.

There were people dancing everywhere, but absolutely no sign of the trebles or bellas. The music slowly turned down as I walked back outside to see them all standing under the twinkly fairy lights that resembled the stars so much it was romantic. I had a bad feeling about this.

The opening chords of The Beatles' 'Hello Goodbye' starting coming from the mouths of various members of both teams. Jesse turned around to face me and started singing, his smiling dazzling everyone in the crowd.

_You say yes, I say no.  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no.  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

Jesse looked so alive, free and happy when he performs. I know Jesse wants to score movie's but in my opinion, he belongs on the stage, and with all his dramatics it wouldn't surprise me if he ends up on Broadway one day.

The trebles and Bella's took alternating lines on the next part and throughout the rest of the song.

_I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello Goodbye Hello Goodbye) hello hello  
(Hello Goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello Goodbye Hello Goodbye) hello hello  
(Hello Goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello Goodbye) I say hello_

Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello 

The song came to a close to a round of thundering applause from the gathering audience, or course, I was front and centre.. not by choice. Everyone walked off stage except Jesse. Now this, gave me a bad feeling. If he gave a speech I was going to kill him.

Instead, he done something much worse, he sang, directly to me, with no music whatsoever. I instantly recognised it was 'Goodbye Kiss' from Kasabian.

_Doomed from the start  
We met with a goodbye kiss, I broke my wrist  
It all kicked off, I had no choice  
You said that you didn't mind 'cause love's hard to find  
Maybe the days we had are gone, living in silence for too long  
Open your eyes and what do you see?  
No more laughs, no more photographs  
_

As he started singing the second verse he slowly walked over to me and took my hand, still singing, staring directly into my eyes. If anyone had looked into my eyes for any length of time I would have got insanely uncomfortable and punched them in the face.

_Turning slowly, looking back, see  
No words, can save this, you're broken and I'm pissed  
Run along like I'm supposed to, be the man I ought to  
Rock and Roll, sent us insane, I hope someday that we will meet again_

I was starting to recognise the theme for tonight; Goodbye. I started to turn around to leave until everyone came back on stage and starting making sounds and humming to a tune I didn't easily recognise. Jesse winked and joined them back on the impromptu stage.

_So long, farewell__  
__Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight__  
__I hate to go and leave this pretty sight___

_So long, farewell__  
__Auf Wiedersehen, adieu__  
__Adieu, adieu__  
__To you and you and you___

_So long, farewell__  
__Au revoir, Auf Weidersehen__  
__I'd like to stay__  
__And taste my first champagne__  
__yes?__  
__no!__  
_  
_So long, farewell__  
__Auf Weidersehen, goodbye__  
__I leave and heave__  
__A sigh and say goodbye__  
__Goodbye__  
_

_I'm glad to go__  
__I cannot tell a lie__  
__I flit, I float__  
__I fleetly flee, I fly__  
__The sun has gone__  
__To bed and so must I__  
__So long, farewell__  
__Auf Weidersehen, goodbye___

_Goodbye__  
__Goodbye__  
__Goodbye_

The Sound of Music. Of course. One of the only musicals Jesse made me watch that I half enjoyed. Of course he would remember and exploit that. With that last goodbye still lingering in the air both the bella's and trebel's ran and engulfed me in a huge group hug. Safe to say I couldn't breathe, but for these guys, I don't care. As we all stood there a light rain started to fall down all around us. Stacie and Jessica both freaked out and ran indoors to avoid "getting their hair and make-up ruined. It took hours to get this good looking Beca", as Stacie said to me as she ran past me. Everyone followed the girls except Jesse.

'Oh, so you wanna kiss in the rain? You're such a dork.' I said to Jesse as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We started swaying to the slow music that had begun from inside. 'This is so cheesy Jesse, it's so you.' I couldn't bear to look at him, I know what his face would be like; upset, falling to pieces already, heartbroken. So neither of us said anything for a while, until the high heavens opened up on us and a downpour began. We simultaneously looked up to the sky then finally looked at each other. It was funny looking up, it was like there was two sets of stars; the twinkly lights just above our heads and the millions of actual stars looking down at us as we had one of our last remaining moments together before I left tomorrow. It was so cheesily romantic, but for once I didn't mine. It couldn't have been more perfect for Jesse, the movie geek.

I looked at Jesse carefully then, with the rain falling into his eyes and down his face from his soaked hair. He moved his hand up to my cheeks, cupping my face, and pulled me into a soft but passionate kiss. I pulled back and once again stared deep into his eyes. There was no words that could be said between us in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Just want to quickly say thanks to you guys who have favourited/followed; it means a lot. Sorry I haven't updated and sorry they've been so short. I am insanely busy with school right now and just can't find the time to write much. I never realised how busy I would have been when I started this. Just, please stick with me!

LA was better than I could ever have imagined it. My apartment is amazing; it is all pristine white with everything I could ever want. I have my bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, which leads you to the open plan living room, kitchen and dining room. Another door in the kitchen leads you into an office, equipped with desk, bookshelf and so much better recording and mixing equipment than I could ever dream of having, just one insanely amazing perk of now working with a huge company.. There is also a small spare bedroom where Donald slept and forever claimed it to be his room. The whole place was extravagant yet still simple and not something I would have picked myself; it would have been far too expensive, but since the company were paying for everything I figured why the hell not?

Yes, Jesse isn't here, which still sucks, but at least I can suffer without him in style. My silver Mercedes sitting in the garage downstairs was another testament to that.

The apartment building itself had four apartments in it, two downstairs and two upstairs. I had the upper left one. Outside we had a huge garden with, get this, a pool! Yes, I officially had my own pool now. The garden was decked out with a huge barbeque pit, perfect for when all the girls and guys come to visit. The grass, trees and plants all looked stunning, probably because we didn't have to personally care for them, as we had our very own gardener. It's a shame really we didn't also get our own cook, I'll really miss Jesse's homemade cooking and mines would never do it justice.

The LA weather was hot, but nothing was hot enough for me to take off my skinny jeans. The sun was blaring high in the sky and there was not a cloud to be seen. I could get used to this, the sometimes very cold weather of Atlanta will be soon long forgotten.

I didn't have to start work until Monday so I thought I could use this time to get to know my new home. I woke Donald up, who would be leaving later today as he obviously still had school to go to on Monday, with Jesse, without me.

We were both organised and ready and out the door in record time. I had on a pair of purple skinny jeans and a plain white vest top, with black converse and black shades. Donald was dressed to suit the weather better than I, he had on a dark blue t-shirt with cut off cargo pants worn with sandals and the same black shades. We started walking down to the boulevard, it was a quiet walk. The silence was comfortable with Donald and neither of us felt the desire to break it.

A while later we found a quiet spot on the beach and sat down. Donald started talking about school, and what he had coming up, both in classes and on the a capella scene. Talking about it made me miss it already and I had only really been gone one whole day. I tried not to think about it as we moved onto another topic.

We must have lay there on the beach, never moving, for hours. Many families and couple came and went from the beach. We spoke and laughed about everything, from my new job and how likely it was that I would become mega famous and forget everyone with a click of the fingers. I assured him that that would never happen. Eventually we came back round to the subject of Barden, except this time I voiced my fears and worries.

I was worried that my career would fail instantly and I wouldn't even have a degree to fall back on. Maybe I should have finished college first. I was afraid that I would never meet anyone out here, that I would spend all my time sitting alone in my apartment skyping and phoning everyone back home, but eventually they would all give up on me and I truly would be alone. I wouldn't even have a relationship with my parents to take comfort in. More than anything, more than failing and not having any friends, I was absolutely terrified that Jesse would forget me. That he would move on and meet a tall, skinny blond and fall head over heels for her, and I wouldn't even be a distant memory in the back of his mind. I know he deserves to be with someone who didn't leave him like I did, someone who will laugh at all his nerdy jokes and that will love him in some way that I couldn't, because Jesse is the kindest, gentlest, funniest, sexiest person I have ever known. He deserves the whole world and more. He deserves to have the person he loves be able to love him back in a way that I know I can't whilst we're apart. He should be able to hold that person until he falls asleep, and he should see that person's face as soon as he wakes up in the morning. I was scared that he would forget every little moment we had together, that he doesn't have it all memorised down to every little detail the way I did. You know what they say, out of sight out of mind.

Donald sat very quietly throughout my confessions until the tears started forming in my eyes then he pulled me into his arms and told me everything was going to be alright; my career would be kicking off and id be in the big leagues before you know it, that I'd meet amazing new friends and it would be everyone back home hassling you for a five minute skype call, and that there is no way in hell that Jesse would ever forget about me, that Jesse loves me too much and would do everything and anything for me. There is no way Jesse would ever forget about me.

I was very thankful for Donald being here in this moment, with his arms holding me securely against him, but it wasn't the arms I wanted around me right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is so short, but I'm so insanely busy with school and just don't have time to write much now so this chapter isn't the best.**

**Realised I hadn't done a disclaimer yet, so here it is – I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. Only the storyline is mine. Enjoy!**

'Life's too short.' His words keep playing over and over in my head. Today was my first day with the company as an intern. I know I wouldn't be doing anything fancy yet, but it's my doorway. After all I came all the way out here for it. I had woken up surprisingly early. Back at Barden you were lucky if I woke up twenty minutes before my class was set to begin. I wouldn't make any sort of rush to get ready, I didn't care. Except now I do care. I care so much it hurts. Here I sit, at my sparkling clean white breakfast bar all alone, shitting it. I was so scared. Donald could see it yesterday, but I think I managed to convince him otherwise. The apartment seemed so much bigger now that it was just me. Yes, Donald had only stayed for two nights to help me and unpack and make sure my neighbours weren't creepy 50 year old guys. Luckily, I had yet to meet any of them, but I'm sure my time would come.

I felt totally different this morning, I didn't feel like Beca at all. For the first time in my life I had stressed about what to wear! Since when did I do that? But at 7am this morning found myself standing in front of my wardrobe staring in at all my clothes which mostly consisted of skinny jeans, denim shorts, tank tops and shirts, with a row of converse sitting messily at the bottom. I didn't even know if I should dress professionally or casually. I finally decided to wear a pair of black denim jeans, a pair of crimson low top converse and a purple tshirt with a short black waistcoat over it. I had to admit, I looked decent.

Dumping my bowl in the sink I ran through to my ensuite to finish getting ready. I performed my usual make up routine but instead of just leaving my hair like I usually do, I scrunched it all up in a messy, but presentable, bun with a few loose strands left framing my face.

We were in the park in the middle of campus, Jesse sitting against the tree, I was lying down with my head placed on Jesse's lap. We had had a day off from classes so we spent the entire day at 'our spot' in the park, which is really just underneath a big tree. Typical Jesse to make something so simple sound so cheesy. We had watched movie and movie after movie, even though I kept falling asleep during all the ones he picked, which was most.

We had both fallen asleep during the last movie. When I opened my eyes twilight was falling. Jesse was still asleep so I let him stay that way. I just lay there and looked up at the sky. Suddenly felt a hand run through my hair and looked up to see that Jesse had woken up. We stayed in silence for a while, it was nice. It was calm. I had never had anyone who I could be so comfortable with, so content to sit in silence with. Now I did. And I loved it.

"You know Becs,' Jesse started whilst continuing to run his fingers through my hair, "This has been a great day. Just us, no interruptions. You know, when first met you, or I should say, when I first sang to you on moving day," I laughed a little at this, which made Jesse smile. He always smiled when I laughed. "I knew you were going to be special. I knew that we were going to have something indescribable and amazing. I knew I was going to fall in love with you."

It had taken me a minute to realise what he had said. Did he just say he loved me? Did Jesse love me?

As if reading my mind he said "yes, you heard that correctly," as he laughed at my reaction. How could he be laughing right now? This was some serious shit.

"Look Beca, I know you won't say it back right now. You don't need to. I know about your trust issues. I know you can't say it right now, but that doesn't mean you don't feel it too. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice. You love me, Beca Mitchell."

"You're such a dork!" I leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips. I adjusted myself so I was sitting in between his legs, leaning back on his chest. I leaned up and put my hair in a messy bun after how tangled it had gotten lying down. "Why do you always wear your hair down Becs? You look stunning with it up like this. Here," Jesse had gotten his phone out, I looked up at him to question what he was doing and before I knew it he had taken a photo of the two of us. I hated getting my photo taken and he bloody well knew that. I started to protest but he just shut me up with a kiss and another murmured 'I love you' against my lips.

I started at that photo, now in a frame on my bed side table. I could see my reflection in the glass, my hair up in a bun. Just the way he likes it. I wouldn't wear it like this for anyone else. At least this way, Jesse was somehow with my today.


End file.
